Unintentional Love
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Another girl falls into ME fic, but this girl isn't exactly normal. She is found by Legolas, but can they fall in love? May have OOCness and AUishness.
1. Default Chapter

FASH: This'll most likely be a short, maybe ten chapter fic, it's a Legomance between Legolas and my OC, I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: This is absolutely dull, so I am doing but one disclaimer for the whole story. I do not own Lord of The Rings, if I did, I would be dead, and therefore wouldn't be able to write this fic.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Lupin Gianina Hair: Light brown, chin length, two thick strands in front of her ears. Eyes: Amber. Age: 18 Height: 5.4 Most Noticeable Feature: Fangs. Other: Lupin is a very odd girl; mostly because she's the only straight one out of her four other friends, she is only half human, she is a quarter werewolf and a quarter vampire.  
  
Lupin absentmindedly was walking home from her friend's house one night, shivering from the cold, oh how she hated the cold, she should have listened to her mother and brought a jacket out with her. Lupin sighed. 'Why do I seem to be the only one of my friends who has never been in a relationship? I never really cared before, but, I am an immortal, the werewolf and vampire blood that runs through my veins assures that, and soon it will seem as though I will stop aging for quite some time, and then by the time I find someone to love, they'll more than likely be younger than me.' Her face screwed up. 'Not to mention the fact that vampires and werewolves aren't exactly portrayed as good guys.' A small tear trekked down Lupin's cheek and she furiously wiped it away, and looked up at the cold cement of the sidewalk ahead of her.  
  
"I just wish, that I could find love." Lupin muttered to herself, and overhead she did not notice the shooting star streaking across the sky that seemed to get brighter and brighter till in a burst of light it vanished, Lupin still didn't notice, she suddenly felt weak and everything was going dark, she fell forward and braced herself for the impact. But it wasn't the impact she expected, instead of landing on the hard, cold cement, she landed on a forest floor.  
  
"What the hell?" Feeling energized once more Lupin hopped back up and looked frantically around her, over the years when various creatures would attack her town she would find things that had special abilities, but she had never come across such a thing, she wasn't in her town; she doubted she was even still in Canada! So where the hell was she?  
  
Looking off into the distance she could see figures moving closer, using her abilities as a quarter werewolf she saw that they looked a lot like wolves, or some other big furry creature, but they were way to big to be a pack of wolves, she used her keen sense of smell, and nearly chocked on the air, these creatures smelt of blood and death and Lupin did not want to have a confrontation with them, she wasn't sure she'd come out alive even with her abilities. Lupin quickly began climbing a tall tree, making as little noise as possible; she didn't want to attract attention from those beasts. She was soon on a good branch that would support her weight near the top, but she didn't dare leave the safety from under the canopy. 'If creatures like that roam the ground, what horrors could rule the sky?' She shivered at the thought and wrapped her arms around her trembling body. "I defiantly should have listened to mother a brought along a jacket." She whispered to herself, the wolf like creatures had gone deeper into the forest and she could no longer see, or smell them. The forest was eerily quiet; Lupin remembered how when she was a child her mother would stroke her hair softly and gently sing till Lupin was lulled to sleep. 'I miss mother and father already, and I've been here for so little time....' She thought drowsily as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next day Lupin awoke hearing movement from under the tree, fearing that it was another of those wolf like creatures as she snuck to a lower branch to look through the foliage, Instead of seeing the fearsome creature she expected, she saw. 'An elf!?!' The find caused her to gasp and the elf that had at first been at ease took his bow and arrow and pointed in her direction.  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
Legolas had been happily walking around the woods of Mirkwood, it was great to be home from after the war of the ring, but not everything was going so well, for one thing, this was one of the few times he could get away from all the eleven maidens that were constantly throwing themselves and attaching themselves to him since he returned home. His father, King Thranduil, had felt it was high time for Legolas to produce a heir, so as soon as Legolas entered Mirkwood he was given one month to choose a bride. Of course, time had gone on and now he only had two weeks, a mere fourteen days to find himself a suitable spouse. 'But none of the ladies of the court interest me, they can't get it through their thick heads that I want a girl who wants me for me, not my looks, no my place in the fellowship, and most defiantly not my crown. Whenever they're around me they talk of what they'd change in the kingdom.' Legolas then heard something in the tree above him and he quickly took out his bow and arrow, aiming to the spot he heard the sound and fires.  
  
End of Legolas's POV  
  
Lupin could barely dodge the arrow, and in doing so she fell from he branch, on her way down she grabbed another branch and held on for dear life. 'I thought elves weren't supposed to be aggressive!' Legolas's eyes caught where the movement in the tree had stopped and he took out and aimed another arrow. "Show yourself." He demanded, but of course, Lupin didn't exactly feel like dropping twenty feet to the ground just to get shot be an arrow. (Or so she thinks will happen.) So she hangs onto the branch and Legolas shoots, the arrow grazes her arms and Lupin cries out, letting go of the branch and falling swiftly to the forest floor. Legolas does not let down his guard as he approaches the fallen figure, he is shocked that it is not a beast, but instead a person, but he still moves forward, intent on learning why this person was hiding in a tree.  
  
Lupin groaned and clutched her arm; crimson blood was flowing through it, totally ruing the white sweater, she slowly opened her pain fogged eyes and stared at her wound. Legolas had at first been shocked to hear the groan that was too high of pitch to come from a man; it was a girl from the tree! Not only that, but her hair was short that was not arranged in a becoming style most girls would use to attract a male, she was also wearing beige leggings! He carefully moved forward and vaguely noted she was quiet beautiful for a human, before mentally berating himself. 'She is a human (he saw her rounded ears) it could never be.' He goes up to her and hooks a finger under her chin, brining her eyes to meet his. "Who are you and what is your business in Mirkwood?" He asked as emotionlessly as he could, but when he saw her eyes he inwardly gasped. 'They are like liquid amber, nearly gold in colouring, never have I seen such a unique eye colour, let alone on a human.' He thought and he was hardly prepared for when she answered in a strangely attractive accented voice (Her mom is German and her dad is Italian, cool eh) "I am Lupin Gianina, what's Mirkwood?" Legolas stared at the very odd girl. 'She's never heard of Mirkwood? Where exactly is this girl from?'  
  
FASH: Wow.....That was longer than I planned, of course, to most people I have ridiculously short chapters, cough Denise cough, anyhow, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can! I hope you enjoyed and remember to review, flames will be use to kill various anime characters I dislike! (Muwahahaha! I'm a pyro, I'm an arsonist, and I will burn things!) 


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, because if you don't I'll go into a dark corner and cry. Just kidding, I hope you like it and review! Sorry the name and all for my OC is so unoriginal, I can't help it, summer makes me lazy.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Lupin looked into Legolas's bright blue eyes nervously. 'Why is he still staring at me?' She thought with a bashful blush, Legolas finally seemed to snap out of his trance. "Where are you from?" He asked slowly, still taking in the girls obvious uniqueness compared to anyone else he's ever met. "Canada." Lupin replied simply with a shrug of her shoulders before wincing slightly at the pain that shot through her arm, Legolas noticed the wince and felt guilt flood his soul, but he still asked his question. "Where is this Kan-a-da you speak of?" 'Oh damn it! I should have known I wasn't in my world, what with those creepy wolf like things!' Lupin shivered at the thought of the creatures. Legolas then took to notice the blood that was running over her fingers and he winced as once again felt guilt gnaw at him.  
  
Legolas tore the hem of his shirt and wrapped it around the wounded area. After finishing his task they both look up and blush at the proximity of their faces, then Legolas moved closer, as if to kiss her, but Lupin jumped up and away and began to stutter. "Uh. I'm lo. Los. Lost. Do y-you k-kn- know whe-where I am?" Lupin mentally berated herself for sounding so helpless. "You are in the forests bordering Mirkwood, my homeland, if you wish I could help you find your way home." Legolas said politely. "Uh. No thank you." Lupin refused politely and she quickly dashed deeper into the forest, leaving behind a poor, confused elf prince.  
  
When Lupin felt she was far enough away she collapsed on the ground. 'What's going on? I've never felt so jumpy around a guy before.' She thought in bewilderment as she decided to go through her four pockets. 'Let's see, a pack of cherry Hubba Bubba, a red pen, my house key? So that's where I put it! Crumpled up. Twenty dollar bill? SCORE! Wait, they probably have a different currency here. Damn it all to hell!' Lupin growled and muttered to herself as she foraged around to find some edible berries before camping out in a tall tree once more. 'I wonder if I'll ever see that guy again... He's really... Cute.' Lupin drifted off the sleep, a smile on her face at that last thought.  
  
Legolas stared after the girl as she left, he could have caught up with her if he wanted to, but something told him that she needed some time to be alone. He slowly made his way out of the forest and to the castle where he was greeted by his father. "Son, I have someone I want you to meet." 'Great, it's probably another lady of the court.' Legolas thought sarcastically. "This is Lady Tari Amberoot. I shall leave you two to get acquainted." King Thranduil said before he walked away, Legolas looked over to the woman with false interest, she looked like every other she-elf he had met during the time he got back home, long blonde hair done in many braids, voluptuous, and bright blue, silvery eyes, her last name, Amberoot, reminded him of the girl, Lupin, he had met earlier on in the day. 'She is so unlike the bumbling, selfish woman I am surrounded by, and the way she moved and......... Ran away, was graceful, reminding me of a wolf.' Taking Legolas's lack of speech and glazed eyes as a sign that he was entranced with her, Tari curtseyed low, low enough that had Legolas been paying attention and looked down he would get an eyeful of Tari's cleavage. (Poor Leggo!) "Good afternoon your Majesty." She said in a low, seductive voice that snapped Legolas out of his trance, he looked around, and seeing no one other than Lady Tari and himself he realized it would be rude of him to leave the Lady alone. He sighed, it was going to be a long day.  
  
Legolas woke up the next day with a pounding headache, yesterday Lady Tari had dragged him all over Mirkwood to show him off and had talked to him about things that would make one think he would actually marry her. What their children would look like, although since they both had blonde hair and blue eyes he was pretty sure he knew already. But no, she had to go into great detail, the shape of their faces, ears, noses, eyes mouths, it was disturbing how much thought the woman put into her plans for perfect children with a man she had known for less than a day. Then she went onto more. Personal subjects.. Legolas knew he was blushing once she started her one sided conversation on how she would please him. Many times he had the feeling that she was a whore, not that he would tell anyone that, but honestly, how did his father expect him to choose a bride from a selection like this? None of these elven girls had any decency. He vaguely wondered if his father did this just to laugh at his unhappiness.  
  
Lupin woke up and was trying to find her way back to where she entered this world, and then maybe she could get back home, somehow. To bad she only knew the general direction she was going in, sure, she had run straight when getting away from the rather handsome elf, but she had dodged so many trees, not to mention all the trees looked exactly the same and her sense of smell was not enough to find her way back. Lupin felt totally lost and she sighed as she ran a hand through her short and partially greasy hair and sighed again. 'I have to find a place to wash up.' And wonder upon wonders, she came across a small lake. 'Thank God.' She thought 'After all, it wouldn't do any good if I were in a new world and started off here as a horribly dirty being.' She giggled to herself as she stripped and entered the mild water, of course, in her mind, it was freezing, she never liked, nor had a strong tolerance towards the cold, she preferred the warmth of the embrace of her father, mother or one of her friends. She was horribly bored as she dived under the water and tried to cleanse herself while humming and soon the humming escalated to a soft, whispering singing. (I don't own the song!) "Baby mine, where has my baby gone, baby mine, why have you left me so, baby mine, why does my baby cry..." Meanwhile Legolas was wondering around the place he had seen the girl from the day before when his ears picked up a soft singing, he followed the sound, wondering, hoping, waiting to see if it was her.  
  
Lupin had just finished dressing when she heard a rustling noise from the bushes on the other side of the lake, she turned to see Legolas. "Hey, you're the guy from yesterday." Realizing that wasn't the best thing to say and noticing the blush of guilt on his face Lupin quickly ducked down her head, trying unsuccessfully to hide her blush. "Oh, don't worry about it, I'm a quick healer." And to prove her point she pulled up her sleeve to see her perfectly unharmed arm. 'How is a human able to heal so quickly?' Legolas continued to stare at the unmarred skin, making Lupin more then a little jumpy. "Um. Do you know where we met yesterday?" Legolas nodded. "Can you point me in the general direction to head in?" Legolas thought for a moment before answering. "I have a better idea, I shall escort you there." He really wanted to get to know this Lupin girl better. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly detain you from your walk." Lupin waved her hands around, but Legolas walked swiftly to her side. "I insist." He said politely, Lupin sighed and nodded, inwardly smiling.  
  
FASH: Aw. How cute, I know what you people are thinking, if only Legolas had gotten to the lake a minute earlier, oh well, I'll have some stuff like that later on. Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: Orlando Bloom is really hot, which is why he has so many obsessive fan girls, like me! Thank you to my reviewers, you guys are awesome!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
As Legolas and Lupin walked through the forest they kept throwing glances at each other from the corner of their eyes till Legolas stopped walking. "This is where we had out encounter yesterday." 'Encounter?' "Who are you?" "Oh, how horrid of me, I am Legolas Greenleaf." He replied, purposely leaving out the fact that he was the prince of Mirkwood. 'Horrid? Is this guy for real?' Lupin openly stared at the odd guy who her English teacher would simply adore and he blushed slightly under her scrutinizing gaze. "Are you an elf?" "Yes, could you not tell?" "Well, the thing is, I've never seen an elf before, all I knew was that they had pointy ears." Legolas raised his eyebrows and Lupin raised hers as well, Legolas smiled and Lupin raised her eyebrows even more. "Well, thanks for the help, you can go now." And to accentuate her point she did a little shooing motion with her hands. "You mean you're staying out here?" Legolas asked with unmasked worry. "No, I'm going to try and get home." She replied and started climbing the tree she had been in before, Legolas watched as she disappeared from view and grudgingly left thinking. 'Does she live in the treetops?'  
  
Lupin watched the elf go away with a heavy heart, trying to suppress the urge to follow him. 'What am I thinking? I can't possibly be getting a crush on a guy I barely know!' She took one last look at the retreating elf before his form disappeared into the trees. 'Or maybe I could.... No! I can't all in love! I refuse, refuse! I must go home, mom, dad and my friends must be so worried about me!' Lupin spent the whole night whishing to be back home, but to no avail. Early the next morning she got up and popped a piece of gum in her mouth. 'Sure, the first wish works, but the one I've repeated a million times doesn't.' She started to angrily walk away from the tree while muttering to herself. "if I can't go home I am most certainly not staying in a forest, sure I love camping and all, but this is to much." Her thoughts were shifted to certain handsome elf. "I guess I could leave him a note." She said dully and quickly took out her pen and a gum wrapper and quickly scrawled. 'Gone home- Lupin.' Putting it at the base of the tree she slowly walked away, never once looking back.  
  
'Now, where to go, where to go?' Lupin thought, she sniffed at air slightly, her senses were good enough to detect the forest-after-the-rain scent of Legolas and she quickly went in the opposite direction. 'I don't need a guy to be affecting me in such a way, but, the reason I came here was for love, wasn't it?' Lupin was confusing herself, she wanted love, but she wanted to stay away from the guy she was getting feelings for, how did that work? 'He's probably got a girlfriend, maybe even a fiancée or wife already, I mean, who could resist, defiantly not me, which is why I have to get out of here.'  
  
Meanwhile, back in Lupin's world:  
  
"Where do you think she could be?" Lupin's mother was hyperventilating. "What if she's been kidnapped or killed or raped!" Lupin's father was trying his best to calm Marlene down. "Honey, it's all going to be alright, you know she can fight off attackers, and she can take care of herself." "But my baby's all alone!" "Did you notice the sky that night dear, how it was filled with an unnatural light just after Lupin called us to say she'd be coming home?" "Yes, your point." "You know aout supernatural stuff to, instead of being lost here, she's in another world." Lupin's dad pulled away, think he had calmed his wife down, little did he know. "MY BABY IS LOST IN ANOTHER WORLD? WAHHH!"  
  
Legolas walked up to his room, slowly contemplating what he was feeling whenever Lupin was around him. She was quite beautiful, strong, not many girls he knew could stand a broken nail, let alone an arrow wound, she was quiet, thought before she talked. 'She's perfect.' He thought, before realizing where this train of thought was heading. 'She's human, I couldn't possible, or could I?' Legolas thought. 'I feel calm when she's around, she treats me like a normal person, which may be because she doesn't know about my being a prince or my place n the fellowship, but it's nice to feel ordinary for once.' He sighed and sprawled himself on the bed, the day had only just begun, which meant sometime or another, he'd have to get up so his father could direct the horde of wannabe brides to him. 'Why must I go through this torture?' He thought sadly to himself and he sighed as he rose up from the bed and prepared to meet his father.  
  
"Okay, maybe I should have just followed Legolas into that Mirkwood place." Lupin muttered to herself from her vintage point in a tree, so far she'd had to hide from six guard, apparently patrolling the woods for enemies, Lupin wasn't an adversary to of any kind to these guys, but she involuntarily gulped at the fight of their straight faces and drawn arrows. 'This is not good, quiet as I can possibly be, one false move and I'm history, I doubt their going to be a good natured as Legolas and think I'm lost.' So Lupin tried to get comfortable, she had a feeling she wouldn't be moving for a long time.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, thought Tari didn't see, yes, that's right, he had to spend the day with Tari Amberoot, again! 'By the Valar, what did I do to deserve this?' He thought as tri babbled something beside him, she was a complete chatter box, like most of the women he'd met so far, so unlike Lupin. 'Why are my thoughts always leading back to her?' He thought as he gazed at the Lady, she seemed to have become even more obsessed than the last time, which is very sad. 'Why can't something just kill me now?' He thought forlornly as Lady Tari continued talking, to herself, so she didn't notice the annoyed expression on her 'beloved prince's' face. 'Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't I choose a bride without a time limit to find her? Al the women I've met so far are just selfish, inconsiderate girls who happen to have a pretty face. If I marry someone, I want it to be someone I can talk to, like Lupin.' Thinking of the girl made a blush tint his cheeks, and Tari, who finally noticed his facial expressions, though she caused the blush and talked more about the issue of their wedding.  
  
FASH: I'm really starting to dislike Tari, hm, maybe I'm just the kind of person who doesn't like people talk on and on about the same subject. Anyways, I hope you liked that little bit where it showed you Lupin's parents, her mom is very.... Emotional. Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: Here's the next chapter, I do so much hope that you like it.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
'Those damn guards, go away already!' Lupin felt like crying, every time one guard left, another would walk around the area she was in, she could just try and run quickly away, but she didn't feel like getting shot with an arrow, which would undoubtedly hurt, and then die from blood loss or some other thing like getting shot in the heart or lung or some other important, you would die without it organ. 'I didn't encounter any guards around the tree I landed by, or on my little, run, away from Legolas, maybe I should go back that way...' She thought to herself as she got ready to flee back to where she had been her first night in this new world.  
  
Legolas had risen with the sun that morning, despite how his body and mind urged him to go back to sleep. He dressed himself and went for a walk into a certain part of the woods surrounding Mirkwood. It was becoming a daily ritual for him to take a walk, and he knew the reason why, Lupin, no other had ever made him feel so, so, odd before. Not that odd was a bad thing, but he felt odd because he had no clue what it was that he was feeling, he had often entertained vague thoughts in his mind that it was just some kind of friendship forming between them, but it was to strong for just a simple bond of friendship. 'Maybe, it's, dare I say, love? No, it couldn't possibly be, it would never work, but, then again, Aragorn and Arwen are together and one day Aragorn will be gone. Perhaps something could work out between us.' The thought brought a small smile to his face as he headed for the small clearing before the giant tree he had first found Lupin in. But she wasn't there, no trace of her, he tried calling out her name, but no one answered, although many animals seemed to be disturbed by his yelling and ran/flew away. 'Where could she have possibly gone? Did she get lost, again?' He smiled a bit at the thought before his keen eyes saw a small piece of paper lying on the ground at the base of the tree; he walked over, picked it up, and read it. 'No, she's... Gone...' Legolas looked at the small note, his heart felt as though it was shattering in his chest, he had just accepted his feelings and she was gone? It was not supposed to end like this, it wouldn't end like this. "I will find her, I have to." He said to himself in determination, if what he felt was love, then he could not lose his precious person. He quickly started walking back to the borders of Mirkwood, he knew that somehow he would find her again, and just in time for his father's time limit, she couldn't have possibly gone far, this was one of the few places guards weren't situated because there were some to either side, and Legolas passed though them on his way to this spot, they were only around thirty feet away, if on of the guards caught her, she would be taken to the palace and he would know of her whereabouts immediately. "I will not lose her." Her muttered to himself as he made his way back to the palace, wanting nothing more than to find Lupin so that he could wrap his arms around her, kiss those delicate lips, and have her love.  
  
(One till FM) A week later, Legolas still had not found Lupin, he had gotten fairly depressed and would not even pretend to enjoy the company of the Lady's that surrounded him, especially Tari who began to annoy him to no end, and yet, there was such little time left, only four days till he had to choose, and none suited him, none were considerate, they were reasonably polite, they had to be, it was in their upbringing, but still, he did not want someone who cared only for things like his looks, crown and place in the fellowship. He had made his way to the throne room, he had to talk his father into giving him more time, when he heard a disturbance. He quickly opened the door and was shocked at what he saw, there was Lupin, struggling to get out of the grasp of two guards, one holding back each arm. "STOP!"  
  
Lupin had finally thought she was home free, when she found an arrow at her throat and she was dragged through the woods and to a palace. She had been doing fine on her own, her survival skills were instinctual, the wolf inside her knew how to navigate the land, and how to find food. 'Stupid elves! Let me go you basterds!' She didn't voice that thought, not really wanting to die so soon in her life, so she thrashed around until a familiar voice rung in her ears. "STOP!" Lupin stopped and stared, and stared some more, it was Legolas. 'Goody, my love life is becoming like that of a soap opera, wait a minute, what love life, just because he's totally, hot, sexy, sweet, smart, gifted and so on, doesn't mean I like him!... I just put myself into a dead end didn't I?' Lupin looked up at him, the guards weren't holding her as hard, probably because she wasn't thrashing around like a mad woman, and so, she stared some more. 'I wonder who it was that he was telling to stop.' She thought as all eyes fell on the fair haired elf.  
  
"Sires, we found this human roaming the woods, when asked questions of why she was here she did not answer." One of the guards said. "And then, when told that she would have to be escorted to the king she became hostile." 'I'm within my legal rights to be hostile, right? Anyways, I like democracy thank you very much, leave me alone!' Once again she kept what she really, really wanted to say inside as she just glared at the various people surrounding her, eyes never wandering over to Legolas.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas had gone into a well deserved state of shock. 'But, I thought she went home. Could she have gotten even more lost?' He thought to himself, smiling a bit, she probably did, she seemed to have a horrible sense of direction.  
  
"Child, what were you doing in the forests of Mirkwood?" The king asked, hands folded in front of his face as he cast a glace over at his son who had, moments before, yelled, very uncharacteristic of him.  
  
Now Lupin wasn't really all that girly, but in a situation like this she knew there was one solution, crying, because all guys hate it and feel uncomfortable when girls cry, so she started think of a bunch of sad movie, book song, and soon enough her eyes were shining from tear. "I'm lost." She said. 'Man, these thoughts are getting a little to depressing.' She had just thought about all her friends leaving her and she committed suicide. 'Creepy..... I must have some kind of psychological issues.'  
  
And, as predicted, all the men in the room looked extremely uncomfortable once the tears had been unleashed. 'Lupin, you are so good!'  
  
"You will stay here for the time being, Legolas, show her to a guest room." The king said and for the first time since she entered the room, Lupin looked straight into Legolas's eyes. 'Oh goody.'  
  
FASH: Well, there it is, want to know something special, tomorrow (in the chapter) is going to be a full moon, what'll happen to her, you'll see, not next chapter, but the chapter after that. In the meantime, Lupin's going to hear a conversation that'll make her blood boil. 


	5. Chapter 5

FASH: Anyways, here's the next chapter of my terribly uncreative story, I hope that it is as good, if not better, than most uncreative stories you read.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
They were walking, side by side, Lupin was very aware of how Legolas was staring at her, hell, she could practically feel his eyes burning into her, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. 'I can't stay here, my parents are probably dieing from heartache, well, at least my mom....'  
  
Back in Lupin's world  
  
"Oh! I want my baby BACK!" Lupin's mom was, once again, throwing a bit of a fit, much to the annoyance of her dad. "Sweet heart, if we couldn't communicate, but somehow could see that Lupin was alright, would you stop worrying?" The high pitch wailing had immediately stopped and eyes met, there was a small nod and he smiled at his wife's actions. "Good, now we just need some supplies."  
  
They had arrived at Lupin's new room, she wanted to go in, of course she did, there was really uncomfortable silence between her and Legolas that was gnawing at her self control. Finally Legolas broke the silence. "I thought you went home." He said in a low voice. "Well, what do you know; I couldn't find my way back." 'I'll never find my way back.' She chuckled nervously and her eyes shifted to the floor, ceiling, walls, anything BUT the elf in front of her. 'I feel like I'm in a medieval castle.'  
  
Legolas, since he had wanted to find her for the past week, had gone through many maps, none had any reference to a Kan-a-da, which drew him into two conclusions, she was lying, or she wasn't even from this world. Odd as it was, he severely hoped she was lying compared to the other conclusion. 'Well, I suppose I should ask her.' He thought as he gave the girl in front of him a hard stare.  
  
Lupin saw Legolas's face harden out of the corner of her eye. 'What if he's mad at me? What if he hates me? What if he's going to get some assassin to murder me in my sleep?... Okay, my imagination is going a little too far there.' She looked up at him, trying not to shake at the serious expression on his face. "Um. Yes?" She mentally winced at the squeak in her voice, and smile when Legolas's face softened.  
  
"I have a question for you." He stated, Lupin looked at him oddly. 'Then why don't you just ask it?' "Are you or are you not of this world?" That, to say the least, caught Lupin completely of guard and she found that she really, really wanted to run into her room and lock the door and then never come out. "Um." Her hesitation answered the question, after all, if she really was from Middle Earth she wouldn't be hesitating, she would look at him oddly and probably say something like, 'what the hell do you think.' "So you are not, can't you find your way home?" He asked and was surprised when Lupin's eyes filled and overflowed with tears (Real tears this time.) and she shook her head. Legolas, not really used to giving comfort, wrapped his arms gently around her and was a bit surprised when she returned the embrace and cried into his chest. After a few minutes Lupin pulled back, eyes red and puffy, cheeks flushed, and in the mind of Legolas, her lips looked oh so tempting (don't even ask why I wrote that) so why not give into the temptation? His lips slowly descended onto hers in a soft, sweet kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled at how dazed she looked, dazed and confused.  
  
"I, uh, got to go, check out my room." Lupin said in sock as she slowly turned around and went into her room, eyes wide and fingers touching her smiling lips. 'Wow...'  
  
'I need to think, but where can I go that no crazed lady of the court will find me? Ah ha! The archery field.' (I don't know what they call a place where you practice archery, so I'm just saying it's a field.) He quickly went to his room to grab is bow and arrow before making his way outside.  
  
Lupin was sitting on her new bed, man; she just got out of one state of shock and into another. The room was huge, and beautiful. 'Wow, I feel like a princess from medieval times.' She thought as she lay back on the bed. 'I'm not going to sleep, I'm just... Resting. My..... Eyes....' And so she drifted off.  
  
Legolas shot his arrows, each one hitting the bulls' eye. 'Was it to soon to show my feelings? I don't think so, she seemed rather happy before I left, stunned, but happy.' He reached for another arrow, but there were none; he had already shot them all. (Well what do you know; he doesn't have an endless supply.) 'Time flies when your mind is somewhere else.' He thought with a smile as he went to retrieve his arrows, when a very, horribly annoying voice interrupted his task.  
  
"Hello prince Legolas, tis a wonderful afternoon is it not?" Came the high pitched voice of Tari, Legolas mentally shuddered at the way she tried to sound seductive. "Yes, I suppose." He said, his eyes keeping straight and not straying over to the elleth. (I think that's what their called.)  
  
"Tomorrow is the Summer Solstice, have you thought of anyone to escort to the party?" She asked. (Summer Solstice just seems like something elves would celebrate.) Legolas almost fell over in shock, (Just try picturing that, it's funny!) he had totally forgot about it, being that his days were totally absorbed in finding Lupin. 'Well one thing is for sure, I will most certainly not ask Lady Tari, I did not wish to give her even more false hope than she has already sustained.' "I truly have not thought much about it, I think I shall go alone." 'Or with Lupin.' "Oh, that simply will not do, you are to choose your bide in four days, you should be in the final stages, I'm sure your father would want you to go with a Lady." She said in her disgustingly suggestive voice and Legolas suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "I am sure my father would not mind if I went alone." He said before he finally retrived the last of his arrows. "Good day Lady Tari." He said before he turned and walked away from the pouting girl.  
  
By the time Lupin woke up it was well after nightfall, she groggily looked into the mirror, her hair was mussed and her eyes were red, it was a nightly thing, each night her eyes turned red because of her vampire side, and if she ever got angry, they would glow, it was really fun to creep people out with. 'I am truly a sadist at heart.' She thought with a grin as she walked over to the small balcony and gazed up at the stars. 'The sky is so much clearer here, probably because they don't really have pollution, but hey, I'm not complaining.' She was peacefully star gazing when she heard the most annoying voice ever!  
  
"He will be mine, how can any man resist me." The voice stated. 'Oh, she isn't vain.' If she was voicing her thoughts you would hear the sarcasm dripping off her words. "But Lady Tari, how can you be sure that Legolas will fall to your charms." This caught Lupin' attention and she glared at the balcony below hers where the conversation was taking place. "He will succumb to my charms like the others before him, I am perfect, and will be his wonderful bride." Lupin's eyes glowed red, like flames in the dark of night, mentally remembering the voice, she would show that girl who's boos, and make sure she remembered not to mess with Legolas's girl.  
  
FASH: Oooohhhh, Lupin's mad now, I hope you people like revenge, cause I'm pretty sure there's going to be a cat fight! Anyways, what will Lupin do when she (finally) finds out Legolas is the prince? Read next time to find out! 


	6. Chapter 6

FASH: Hey, I hope you like this chapter, thank you reviewers, I hope you enjoy.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Lupin awoke to an insistent knocking on her door. "Mmmhhhppphhh." She groaned into her pillow, not liking he tapping that grew louder and louder until she could no longer ignore it. She tiredly got out of bed, stifling a yawn with her hand, and opened the door, only to blink when her glazed eyes met bright blue one belonging to a happy looking she-elf. 'Who can be happy in the morning, they must have some kind of advanced coffee here.' "And you are?" She drawled out, the elven woman just seemed to smile more, her bright, white, smiling teeth nearly blinding Lupin. 'Boy, do her choppers ever catch the light.' "I am Inwe Seregon my dear, I'm here to get you dressed." Lupin looked at her rumpled dirty, but very comfortable clothes. "And I have to change because?" "Now now dear, you can't go to a party looking like that, what would everyone think?" Inwe seemed shocked that Lupin didn't feel like playing dress up. "They can think what they like because I'm not going!" She made a move to slam the door in the elf's face, but since she still wasn't fully awake she was to slow and Inwe entered the room before she even grasped the door. "Of course you're going dear, Prince Legolas announced to his father that he would this morning."  
  
It took a few minutes for the meaning of that sentence to cut through the fog of sleep, but when it did Lupin's eyes widened incredibly large and Inwe wondered what was wrong with the odd little human. 'OH MY GOD! Legolas is a PRINCE! When the hell did that happen? Damn it! Maybe that's why he's so proper!' That is a small fragment of what was going through the human girl's mind, well, one thing's for sure, she didn't see that coming. 'That means, last night, I was kissed by a prince!' Lupin internally squealed, it was like a little girls dream come true, right after they got out of the 'boys are icky' phase. 'This is he path leading to an emotional breakdown.' She thought as she blindly followed Inwe around, having no clue what the elf was doing.  
  
"Now let's see." Inwe opened a large closet that Lupin didn't fel like exploring the other day, and in it were rows and rows of beautiful gowns, the one drawback though, was that all of them were so bright. Lupin preferred darker colours, grays, reds, dark blues, greens, black, but not things like pink, yellow, white and sky blue, to bad that was all there seemed to be. Inwe pulled out many dresses, but none appealed to Lupin, and thankfully Inwe seemed to think that they clashed with her not-so-fair skin tone, and her hair and eyes. Inwe had chosen her personal favorites from the closet and was just about to give up, when Lupin's eyes caught on a black darker than the shadows it lingered in, she quickly went forward and pulled out a beautiful black dress with blood red trim. 'Now these are my kind of colours.' Inwe agreed and quickly helped Lupin in the harder than it would seen task of putting the dress on.  
  
Lupin looked in the large mirror, since her hair was so short they just gave it a good brush, her eyes were coloured with dark grey eye shadow, and her lips had a dark red berry juice of some kind that had been thickened out.  
  
"My word, you look gorgeous dear, and we finished just on time, the Prince will be hear any minute. 'That's right, Legolas is a prince, I'm going to have to talk to him.' She thought with a small frown as she tapped her foot and she vaguely wondered how long this part would be. 'I can't stay after nightfall, it's the full moon tonight and I'm pretty sure no one will accept me if they see that instead of human eyes I'll have those of a wolf's at the top of my head, if fact they'd probably try and kill me or something.' She thought sadly, but before she could delve further into depression, a knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Go on dear, it is not good to keep the Prince waiting." 'This elf woman has more energy than Richard Simmons.... Scary...' She thought as she answered the door and met the eyes of Legolas.  
  
Legolas was blasted away, Lupin looked exquisite, wonderful, marvelous, he just wanted to lower his lips to hers and kiss them hard and long.  
  
"Hello, Prince Legolas." She said, Legolas looked back at her nervously, then into the room at Inwe. "So you know." "Yes, now, I have a question, why didn't you tell me this before?" "I didn't want you to... Want me only for my title." Lupin raised her eyebrows at Legolas who seemed to be sweating buckets. "Why the hell would I do that? Legolas, you've ruined my prissy, pansy images of what princes are like, I wouldn't like you if you were a shopaholic or something, you would annoy me to much, I like you, for you." She said as she grasped his arm in her hand. "Now let's blow this pop sickle stand." She said, Legolas lead her on, wondering what the hell a pop sickle stand was and why they would want to blow on it.  
  
They arrived just when the party, festival, thing, was getting started, the sun was still high in the sky, elves were mingling around, talking to each other happily, some music was playing and the little children had started dancing together. "Would you care to dance?" Legolas asked as he extended a hand to Lupin, who snorted in a rather unladylike fashion, but put her hand in his. "Don't blame be if I step on you feet repeatedly."  
  
Lupin turned out to be a fairly graceful dancer, nothing compared to the elves, but she was good for a human, and so they danced the afternoon away, it was almost dusk, but Lupin was having to much fun to notice the oncoming darkness. Little did either know was that a jealous glare was directed at them, the narrowed blue eyes belonging to the one and only Lady Tari.  
  
'How dare that harlot steal my Legolas from me! I will make her pay!' She outwardly hissed, the others around her sending worried glances in her direction. She slowly walked over to the happily dancing couple. "Excuse me, but I believe that we need to have a little talk." She said as she dragged Lupin off to a secluded dark corner, Lupin following, only because she thought it would be really rude if she were to bitch slap the girl with the annoying voice from the night before in public, and Legolas just watching in befuddlement. (Did you know that befuddlement is an actual word? Ohh, befuddlement.)  
  
FASH: Ooohhhh, is there going to a cat fight next chapter? Why yes, of course, but Lupin'll kick that priss's $$! 


	7. Chapter 7

FASH: Here we are, once again, there's going to be a bit of a cat fight (MEOW) but Lupin will obviously dominate it, she can beat the whore's ass!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"And what the hell do you want?" Lupin asked as she ripped her hand back from the elf's grip. "Just to clarify that Legolas is mine, you should be honored to bask in my presents, for I shall one day be Queen of Mirkwood!" Tari said enthusiastically, Lupin, for some strange reason, thought that the elf should have posed like Sailor Moon during her little speech. "That's nice hon, but I though Legolas was a free man, and besides, I don't see a ring." Lupin said and Tari blinked in her stupid way and wondered what the hell she needed a ring for. "Oh, well you can't possibly back to the party in that filthy thing." Tari said as she clutched at a wine glass she had grabbed on her way over to the dark, secluded corner. "But my dress isn't-" SPLASH! Lupin's dress was now soaking in the sweet smelling wine, but she was calm, she could control her temper, she had self control, wait a minute, no she didn't! "You bitch!" SLAP! Lupin bitch slapped the girl, dragging her sharp nails across Tari's cheek. 'I hope it scars.' She thought. Now, the slap just happened to echo throughout the room, and everyone was gazing over to the corner, so Lupin did the only sensible thing she could think of, she ran.  
  
Legolas watched a dark figure scurry off towards the forest, the shadows growing from the light of the setting sun. 'What the hell!- I mean, heck!' And he quickly dashed towards Lupin.  
  
"She attacked me for no reason!" Tari cried, much to the amusement of many of the girls there who had been made fun of and/or threatened by the girl.  
  
"Actually." Inwe started, she had grown fond of Lupin and wanted to prove her innocents. "You deliberately poured your drink over her gown." Everyone started glaring at Tari now, and she backed up, feeling more than a little threatened. "That was her own fault." The glares worsened, and seeing that no one was believing her, she quickly fled to her room to clean her wounds.  
  
Lupin entered the woods just as the sun went down and the moon rose up from the horizon. 'Oh God, how could I have lost track of time?' She thought as she retreated deeper into the woods, her hearing, sense of smell, and eyesight were all better, and if you could distinguish her silhouette, you would see that she had two triangular ears in the top of her head. 'Someone is following me. It's Legolas! I can't let him see me like this!' And she ran faster.  
  
Legolas found it hard to keep up with the fleeing figure, but thankfully, his eyes were keen in the dark and she could see her moving shadow.  
  
Lupin had treaded way too far into the forest, but of course she didn't know that, but many eyes were watching her, hungry eyes, belonging to the giant spiders of Mirkwood forest. They attacked as one, thinking that this was some mediocre human, they obviously didn't notice her ears. "ARG!" Lupin swiped her long, sharp claw like nails at them, cutting, slicing, and hacking at the giant spiders, who by now had realized their mistake in attacking the girl and the retreated to their high perches and nets in the trees. Lupin breathed deeply, Legolas was coming closer, but she was glued to the spot. 'Oh well, it's not like we had much of a relationship.' She thought sadly as she waited for Legolas to find her, and to reject her.  
  
Legolas had heard the spiders and quickened his pace, imagine his surprise when he saw her in a small clearing, all alone, looking at the ground and kicking at the dirt, he vaguely wondered what she was so nervous about, when he caught sight of her ears. "Lupin, What are you?"  
  
"Okay, here we are!' Lupin's dad said happily as he took off the cloth that covered a rather gypsy looking crystal ball. "This had better work, or you're sleeping on the couch of a month." Oh, low blow. "Don't worry honey it will." He said as he placed it on the floor and sat down. "What are you doing?" "This is how the ceremony works, now sit down with me or we'll never see what's going on with Lupin." She reluctantly sat opposite of him and put her hands in his when he offered them, then he began to speak softly. "Crystal ball of ages unknown, shoe us out daughter who is far from home, with eyes of red and ears of wolves, show her to us." A fuzzy image began to appear and Marlene squealed when she saw that it was not only her baby, but a boy!  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly human." "Not exactly?" "I'm still half human, but two other parts of me are a werewolf and vampire." "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Legolas asked as he approached her and Lupin stepped back. "I didn't want you to hate me." Legolas gave a small smile and quickly enveloped Lupin in a hug. "Nothing could make me hate you, nothing." He pulled back, looked into her now red eyes, and kissed her desperately.  
  
"Ooohhhh. This is adorable; I wish I had my camera!" Marlene squealed as she watched her daughter have, what she thought was, her first kiss. "Well, at least we know she's happy there right?" "Yes, ah, young love, how cute."  
  
During the kiss Legolas's hand had started running through her short hair, before he decided he wanted to know what her ears felt like, he carefully ran his fin along the soft ear and Lupin gasped. He pulled back and saw that her breathing had become labored, but her own hands began to trace his own sensitive ears.  
  
They stared at the crystal, that boy had touched her ears! "Ah our ears." Marlene pulled at her own. "So sensitive." She practically purred out, and it was no wonder that Cody immediately took her into his arms and to their room, to do certain, things with her.  
  
The crystal turned clear again, good thing to, because this is only a PG13 fic.  
  
And both couples had a bit of fun that night, and the next day, Legolas announced to his father that he wanted to marry Lupin, King Thranduil was not so sure at first, but after hearing about her immortality, so that she couldn't break his sons heart by dieing, he accepted, and the wedding would be held the next day.  
  
"TOMORROW?!?!"  
  
FASH: Next chapter will be the last, hey, I said that this would be a short fic from the beginning, at least it amused some of you for awhile eh? 


	8. Chapter 8

FASH: Final chapter here, thank you to all my reviewers, (Tear) God bless you (Starts wailing)  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Lupin was pacing, she was getting married tomorrow! Wasn't she to young for this? Why was it going to be too soon? Was she being a little to obsessive? Her mind was full of questions that everyone failed to answer. She would have asked Legolas, he would have given her answers, but sadly he had been away with his father, planning. 'And shouldn't I help with some of these alleged plans?' She stopped pacing and looked out the window. 'I've never been so stressed in my life, but, I feel calm, maybe it's because I know that Legolas is the one, and soon we will be together.' She smiled slightly and decided it was time to go to sleep; she couldn't sleep in and be late on her own wedding day! Think of the panic that would occur, although it would be funny seeing a bunch of usually calm, cool, collected elves running around in alarm.  
  
Legolas was up and thinking, tomorrow was the day, he couldn't wait! He had stayed up half the night with his father, planning, sorting, scheduling, and now he could finally go to sleep. 'Tomorrow, my life will become even better.' He smiled as he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Lupin woke up to an incessant knocking on her door. "Go away." She murmured as she curled up into nice, warm, soft blankets. "Now dear, you don't want to be late for your own wedding, now do you?" Inwe asked jokingly and Lupin immediately shot up out of the bed. "You mean the whole wedding thing wasn't just a really good dream?" "No dear." "YES!" Lupin hopped out of the bed and began jumping off the walls. (Not literally, figuratively)  
  
"Now now dear, you must stay still, I have to dress you." Inwe said as she dragged a big trunk fro the hall. "Uh, Inwe, I don't need help dressing, I'm a big girl now." Lupin said as she watched the elven woman oddly, Inwe just smiled and waved off Lupin's concern. "Come on now dear, you will be queen, you'll never have to lift finger again." "But I don't want to be lazy!" "...." "What?" "You are an odd girl." "... Thanks, I think." "Right then, let's get you into your dress." Inwe opened the truck up and took out a beautiful wedding dress. Made of silk, diamonds going in intricate designs on the bodice, and sleeves that went out in bells shapes. (Think Lady Galadriel's dress.) "it's beautiful." Lupin reached out and felt the soft material, she had never been one to play dress up as a child, but this was defiantly a dress fit for any princess turned damsel in distress. 'Thankfully I have nothing to be distressful about.'  
  
"Wait minute, what is that?" Lupin said in horror as she pointed to a frilly..... Thing. 'It better not be what I think it is.' "It's a corset." 'Damn, it is what I think it is.' "I don't have to wear it do I?" 'Please no, not that, anything but that.' "Of course you do, you wouldn't fill the dress out properly if you don't have it on."  
  
And so that was how Lupin's day started off, with the huge need to bash her head against something, or break something, either thing would be fine with her, to bad Inwe wouldn't let her.  
  
Legolas woke up at dawn and had just left his room when he ran into Aragorn and Arwen. "You made it." He said happily, Aragorn nodded and Arwen smiled. "So where is your bride to be, I would very much like to meet her." Arwen said in her soft voice. "Yes, it's about time you found someone to share your life with." Aragorn stated as his arm wove around Arwen's shoulders. "She is currently residing n the room at the end of the hall, on the left side." Arwen nodded and walked off towards the room, leaving the men to talk.  
  
Both Lupin and Inwe turned when they heard a soft knock on the door, Inwe went over to open it and stood in shock. "Lady Arwen!" She bowed. "What are you doing here?" "I have come to see if there is anything I can help with." She walked over to Lupin, who couldn't help but feel comfortable, this elf's presents was very calming.  
  
"Well, I still need to see what we could do with her hair and make up." And so Lupin was practically suffocated by two excited elves that seemed to want her look as womanly as a super model.  
  
There were many people outside, they would be watching the ceremony, Thranduil himself would be performing it. Many people who had been connected to the fellowship were there, and of course various members of the court, there were many people, and Lupin felt nervous as she looked down on them from her window.  
  
"Why must so many people be here?" She asked as she began to fidget nervously. 'Do not worry, they do not come to judge you, they come to watch the union of their dear friend and his chosen one." Arwen said comfortingly and Lupin relaxed. "Thanks Arwen, where would I be without you?" Lupin hugged the rather surprised Arwen.  
  
"Well, I'm ready." She said as she took a deep breath and prepared herself for the most memorable day of her life.  
  
"Oh my God, my baby's getting married!" Marlene clutched onto her husband who was currently turning blue. They were watching the scene through the crystal ball again, and Marlene was a little too excited for anyone's good. "I'm so happy!" She squeezed her husbands neck tighter and he though to himself. 'And I'm sure Lupin will be to.'  
  
Legolas looked stunned when Lupin came walking down the isle, her short hair had small ribbons braided into it and small white flower buds intertwined in it as well. One word went through his mind. 'Beautiful....'  
  
And so two souls were united together that day, and they were ready o share their immortal life together, their love, never to fade, their passion, never to die, and their bond, never to weaken.  
  
FASH: I think that was rather good for an ending, but, then again, I'm myself, and I don't tend to beat myself up on these kinds of things, anyways, I hope you liked this story, because I did, and remember to review! 


End file.
